Animals/Gallery
Season one Bats S1E11 thumb.png|Bat Bluejay singing out of rhythm S1E01.png|Bird Buffalo Stampede 1 S1E21.png|Buffalo Stampeding cows S1E04.png|Cattle Baked bads mix S01E04.png|Earthworm Twilight standing next to a mule S1E04.png|Equine Feeding the ferrets S1E07.png|Ferret Turtles swimming in a stream S1E11.png|Fish Frog on Twilight's face S1E15.png|Frog Fluttershy waking up critters S1E11.png|Hedgehog Bees surprised interrobang S1E13.png|Insect Snail crawling across Twilight's statue S1E17.png|Mollusk Fluttershy finds the critters S1E26.png|Monkey Pigs running around S1E18.png|Pig Stampede of bunnies S1E04.png|Rabbit Snakes S1E11.png|Reptile Mr. Mouse and his family S1E22.png|Rodent Good morning friends S01E11.png|Skunk Fluttershy finds the critters S1E26.png|Wallaroo Season two Fluttershy's animal friends wish her good luck S2E22.png|Badger Bat S2E07.png|Bat Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png|Bear Fluttershy with falcon and eagle S2E07.png|Bird Dancing buffalo S2E02.png|Buffalo Bulls Pulling Anvil Cart S2E17.png|Cattle Centipede S02E16.png|Centipede Mule returns S2E22.png|Equine Daring Do is getting dangerous S02E16.png|Feline Animals cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png|Ferret Rainbow Dash with fish S2E8.png|Fish Tie munching goat S2E19.png|Goat Mosquitoes S02E16.png|Insect Fluttershy pushing otter S2E07.png|Otter When pigs fly S2E02.png|Pig Bunny looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Rabbit Pinkie Pie annoyed by animals eating her cotton candy S2E01.png|Raccoon Daring Do avoiding traps S2E16.png|Reptile Squirrely S2E07.png|Rodent Fluttershy 'ten feet of air' S2E07.png|Seal Sheep Talk S2E5.png|Sheep Toy spider transformed into real spider S2E04.png|Spider Season three and Equestria Girls Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png|Badger Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png|Bat Bear sees its fish gone S3E06.png|Bear Morning S3E8.png|Bird Cow shakes her head S3E04.png|Cattle Unnamed boy and his dog EG.png|Dog Mule wearing shades S3E04.png|Equine Fluttershy with animal friends 2 EG.png|Feline Ferret eh why not S3E13.png|Ferret Bear with a fish S3E06.png|Fish Frog croaking S3E06.png|Frog Noise and Sadness S3E13.png|Goat Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png|Hedgehog Fluttershy 'Feeling better, Pinkie' S3E3.png|Insect Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png|Monkey Spike, Apple Bloom, and sparkly pig S03E09.png|Pig Chaos-infused bunny S03E10.png|Rabbit Fluttershy's animals being levitated S3E05.png|Raccoon Scootaloo going over an alligator S3E6.png|Reptile Beavers S3E5.png|Rodent Rainbow Dash dizzy derp S03E13.png|Seal Fluttershy very happy S3E1.png|Sheep Season four and Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy approaching door S4E01.png|Bat Fluttershy singing to the bear S4E14.png|Bear Row of stoic-faced birds S4E16.png|Bird Twilight teleports on a buffalo S4E26.png|Buffalo Cheese between two cows wearing mask of Rainbow's face S4E12.png|Cattle Fluttershy's nature theme EG2.png|Deer Discord on a dog S4E11.png|Dog Sweetie Belle surrounded by dolphins S4E19.png|Dolphin Chicks chirping to the music's beat EG2.png|Earthworm Jungle cats snarling S4E04.png|Feline Fluttershy with her animal friends S4E14.png|Ferret Twilight sees fish singing S4E11.png|Fish Fluttershy sees her reflection in the water S4E14.png|Frog Goat skiing S4E11.png|Goat Fluttershy and scared bear S4E01.png|Hedgehog Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png|Hippopotamus Swarm of bees S4E16.png|Insect Discord riding on a monkey S4E11.png|Monkey Animals cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png|Otter Fluttershy's animal friends cheering Fluttershy S4E14.png|Rabbit Fluttershy's nature theme EG2.png|Raccoon Dinky with a tortoise S4E14.png|Reptile Hamsters stop fighting EG2.png|Rodent Animals cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png|Seal Twilight and friends surrounded by animals EG2.png|Sheep Spider presenting a flower S4E18.png|Spider Season five and Friendship Games Bats fluttering in the moonlight S5E21.png|Bat Harry the bear's pearly whites S5E3.png|Bear Birds flying S5E5.png|Bird Buffalo laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Buffalo Apple Bloom with a dolphin cutie mark S5E4.png|Dolphin Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|Equine Windup kitty toy S5E21.png|Feline Ferret cleaning S5E3.png|Ferret Octavia and DJ Pon-3 "jump the shark" S5E9.png|Fish Fluttershy singing next to a goat S5E3.png|Goat Butterflies transition S5E26.png|Insect Fluttershy gathering animals together S5E3.png|Otter Twilight, Fluttershy, and happy clean pig S5E3.png|Pig Fluttershy's animal friends S5E3.png|Rabbit Slide of Twilight's cutie mark moment S5E25.png|Raccoon An illustration of a tortoise waking up from hibernation S5E5.png|Reptile Chipmunks climbing up curtains S5E3.png|Rodent Pinkie curses the sheeps S5E11.png|Sheep Fuzzy Legs saluting S5E21.png|Spider Yakyakistani yaks enter the castle S5E11.png|Yak Season six and Legend of Everfree Bats woken up by a shining light S6E5.png|Bat Quibble Pants points to fifth door S6E13.png|Bear Fluttershy with multiple birds perched on her arms EG4.png|Bird Rarity discovers a crab in her mane S6E22.png|Crab Opening credits - Deer grazing in a meadow EG4.png|Deer Discord, Spike, Big Mac, and dogs play poker S6E17.png|Dog Pinkie and Rarity discover The Tasty Treat S6E12.png|Elephant Goldie Delicious and her cats in a photo S6E21.png|Feline Fluttershy turned into a cookie zombie S6E15.png|Ferret Twilight and Starlight floating in a sea S6E21.png|Fish Starlight Glimmer repulsed by Fluttershy S6E21.png|Insect Pigs continue to lie in the mud S6E10.png|Pig Trapeze star performing acrobatic magic S6E20.png|Rabbit Raccoons listening to Fluttershy S6E9.png|Raccoon Snake attacking S6E13.png|Reptile The Flying Prairinos getting annoyed S6E20.png|Rodent Skunk on Cranky Doodle Donkey's head S6E15.png|Skunk Fluttershy places a spider on the web S6E21.png|Spider IDW comics and chapter books Friends Forever issue 5 armadillos.png|'Armadillos' on the subscription cover of Friends Forever Issue #5 Comic issue 13 giant crab.png|'Giant crab' in Friendship is Magic Issue #13 Comic issue 24 dinosaurs.jpg|'Dinosaurs' in Friendship is Magic Issue #24 Comic issue 18 fox.png|'Fox' in Friendship is Magic Issue #18 Micro-Series issue 10 gorilla.png|'Gorilla' in Micro-Series Issue #10 Comic issue 1 koala.png|'Koala' in Friendship is Magic Issue #1 Comic issue 3 frill-necked lizard.png|'Frill-necked lizard' in Friendship is Magic Issue #3 Micro-Series issue 10 mole.png|'Mole' in Micro-Series Issue #10 mini-comic Luna Gets a Pet Comic issue 10 moose.png|'Moose' on Fan Expo cover RE of Friendship is Magic Issue #10 Nar Wally ID UtSS.jpg|Nar Wally, a narwhal, in Under the Sparkling Sea Comic issue 15 octopus.png|'Octopus' in Friendship is Magic Issue #15 Comic issue M10 Tiberius.png|Tiberius, an opossum, in Micro-Series Issue #10 Comic issue 10 sharks.png|'Shark' in Friendship is Magic Issue #10 Comic issue 13 starfish.png|'Starfish' in Friendship is Magic Issue #14 Comic issue 18 whale.png|'Whale' in Friendship is Magic Issue #18 mini-comic How Star Swirl Got His Hat... the other story Comic issue 16 wolf.png|'Wolf' on cover RI of Friendship is Magic Issue #16 Buffalo Stampede 1 S1E21.png|Season 1 Animals cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png|Season 2 Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png|Season 3 Fluttershy and scared bear S4E01.png|Season 4 Fluttershy gathering animals together S5E3.png|Season 5 Goldie Delicious and her cats in a photo S6E21.png|Season 6